


She's Here

by Hawkerin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Wolf, F/M, Jealousy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: A quick reunion story with a side of jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a one shot to get my muse working again, while my other stories are a bit stuck. The prompt was a reunion while the Doctor is travelling with Martha and they have to deal with her jealousy. I added Jack to help ;)

It was just a quick stop in Cardiff, to refill the TARDIS engines.  It didn’t take long, surely a sign that someone had been messing around with the rift, but he couldn’t stay to see what because he recognized that feeling as well as the silhouette that was running towards them.  He had to get out of here.

 

As quickly as he could manage, the Doctor started flicking switches to dematerialize.  He couldn’t face Jack right now.  Couldn’t tell him about how he had failed to keep her safe on his own.  But no matter what he tried, the TARDIS refused to leave.  Every single control he touched automatically reversed itself, as if the TARDIS herself were throwing some kind of tantrum.

 

It was only a moment before Jack was banging on the TARDIS door frantically.  Martha looked confused and a bit scared by it, but the Doctor knew there was no avoiding this.  He walked to the doors and resignedly pulled it open to face Jack.

 

“Finally! Doctor?” Jack asked, not recognizing the man facing him, but fairly sure that there wasn’t anyone else that travelled in a blue police box.

 

“Yes, Jack,” he admitted.

 

“It’s about time! She’s here, Doc.  She’s here and she needs you,” he insisted, grabbing the Doctor by the arm and pulling him out of the ship roughly.

 

“What? Who’s here? What are you talking about?” the Doctor protested, Martha running after them in confusion.

 

“Doctor? What’s going on?” Martha questioned.

 

“This is Jack, he’s a friend of mine.  Other than that, I haven’t got a clue.  Who needs my help?” he insisted, trying to pull his arm free of Jack’s grip.

 

Jack knew exactly how to expedite the Time Lord’s movements. “It’s Rose.”

 

The Doctor’s eyes widened in shock at the statement and Jack knew he had his attention now.  Jack let go of his arm and started running back to the entrance of the Torchwood Hub.  The Time Lord followed instantly, without another word, and with a roll of her eyes, Martha ran after them.

 

Finally making it down to the medical area, the Doctor found Rose, lying unconscious on the gurney.  She looked pale and her brow furrowed, as if she was in the grip of a nightmare.  She was connected to an IV line, as well as several monitoring devices.

 

“What happened?” the Doctor asked Jack frantically.

 

“We aren’t entirely sure.  There was a surge of rift activity, so we went to investigate, and there she was.  She was just lying on the ground in an alley nearby.  We can’t wake her up, but sometimes she starts screaming your name.  She’s been here nearly a month,” Jack told him.

 

“A month?!” he gasped.

 

By this point, Martha had joined them and was looking over the unconscious girl.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with her.  Why wouldn’t she wake up?” Martha wondered.

 

The Doctor’s hands were trembling as he looked at her.  There was only one thing he could think of to try.  Well, there were a few things, but short of simply stealing her away in the TARDIS and begging the Old Girl to somehow fix his precious Rose, this was the most logical alternative.

 

“I have to try,” he said determinedly.

 

“Try what?” Martha asked as the Doctor walked to Rose’s side and placed his fingers against her temples.

 

“The Doctor is telepathic.  Looks like he’s going to check her mind for the problem,” Jack explained.  “Jack Harkness, by the way.  And you are?”

 

“Martha Jones,” she replied, blushing slightly at the attention.  “I’m guessing that’s the one-and-only-Rose,” she added, rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey, I get it, believe me.  But if you haven’t seen these two when they’re together, trust me when I say that there’s nothing coming between them,” Jack told her honestly.

 

“Seen him after she was gone or lost or whatever he says.  Don’t know why I even stick around to be honest,” she sighed.

 

“Look, I don’t know what happened to separate them.  Last I knew, the reports from Canary Wharf had her on the list of the dead,” he informed her, pulling the Doctor’s jealous companion to the side so that their discussion wouldn’t disturb the Doctor from what he was trying to do.

 

At the mention of the gruesome battle, Martha’s face flinched and Jack couldn’t help but wonder if she’d lost anyone that day.  If maybe, the guilt of not saving that person was what prompted the Doctor to take her along in the first place.  Possibly trying to make up for the disaster he no doubt blamed himself for.  Jack knew the whole mess was to blame on Torchwood One, but his old friend tended to put the blame for everything on his own shoulders.

 

“Doctor?” Rose mumbled sleepily.

 

“That’s it, come on.  Open your eyes for me, Rose,” the Doctor urged her softly.

 

“Rosie!” Jack gasped and ran to the side of the bed, opposite the Doctor.

 

“Jack?” Rose asked, blinking in the bright lights of the room.  When her vision cleared enough to see who the people around her were, she threw herself into the Doctor’s arms and cried, “Doctor!”

 

“Rose,” he sighed, hugging her tightly. “My Rose. I don’t know how and I don’t care.  You’re here.”

 

“What was wrong with her, Doctor?  Why wouldn’t she wake up?” Jack asked.

 

“Exposure to the Void.  The sheer horror of passing through it put her into shock to protect herself.  What did you do to get back here? You could have been trapped in the Void for eternity!” the Doctor said, looking into Rose’s eyes in terror.

 

“There was another rift in the parallel world.  Just like this one.  Sometimes things would just sort of fall through and we always tested it all to see where it might have come from and stuff.  Well, I noticed that a lot of it had that Void stuff you showed me all over it.  So I thought maybe the two rifts were connected somehow.  Maybe we could find a way for me to travel through the rift to get back here,” Rose explained.

 

“But you could have ended up anywhere!” the Doctor gasped and tugged on his already erratic hair.

 

“I built a sort of homing device, I guess you’d call it.  Used my TARDIS key and some alien technology to direct myself back to the right universe,” Rose explained, clearly looking for the device that used to be around her neck.

 

“It’s here, Rosie.  I’m so glad you’re alright,” Jack assured her, pulling her into a hug as well.

 

“Jack? How are you-?” she wondered.

 

“I’ve been waiting for the Doctor to come back for a long time.  My jumper took me a little too far back and broke, leaving me in 1869.  I’ve been waiting ever since,” he explained.

 

“But, that’d make you over a hundred years old!” Martha protested.

 

“And looking good, wouldn’t you say?” he flirted, but clearly wasn’t happy about his current situation.

 

“How?” Rose gasped, looking at her friend and noting the differences since she had seen him on the Game Station.  He looked older, but not more than a few years.  No, the age that she could see wasn’t in his physical appearance, it was in his eyes.  Crystal blue eyes that used to be filled with laughter, now looked more like her first Doctor’s eyes.  Now he looked like he had seen so much pain and held the wisdom of horrible experience.

 

“Bad Wolf,” the Doctor told them, everyone looking at him in shock.

 

“What was that? We kept seeing those words.  What was it really?” Jack asked urgently.

 

“It was me,” Rose whispered.

 

The Doctor grasped Rose’s hands tightly as he explained.  “I knew it was hopeless on the Game Station.  I’d never be able to refine the Delta Wave in time to kill only the Daleks.  So I sent her home in the TARDIS.” 

 

“Yeah, I remember that much, then I died.  Until suddenly I wasn’t dead anymore and you left me there,” Jack responded.

 

“Left him?” Rose gasped.

 

“She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and took the entire time vortex into her mind.  She flew the TARDIS back to the Game Station, destroyed all of the Daleks and the emperor and brought you back to life.  But she couldn’t control it.  She brought you back forever,” the Doctor told them.

 

“I bring life,” Rose muttered, suddenly remembering what she had done.  His eyes went wide at her words and he looked at her in fear, as if he would have to give his life for her all over again to protect her from burning alive.  “Don’t you see though, Doctor? I did control it.  I remember now.  I did control it, so he would be here to save me.  And that wasn’t all I did.  Do you think I’d give him life forever, but leave you destined to be alone?  I’m changed too.”

 

“How? Why would you do that, Rose?” the Doctor asked, his eyes filling with tears.

 

“Come here,” she demanded and pulled his fingers back to her temples to show him what she remembered now from her time as the Bad Wolf.

 

He could see in her mind, how Rose worked with the TARDIS to find a way to tie their timelines together.  Extending her life to match his path, even if it meant that they would have to spend some time apart.  But it meant that Jack would need to be there, to find her and keep her safe until the TARDIS could bring the Doctor back to them today.

 

“Oh Rose,” he gasped and hugged her tightly, tucking her head under his chin.

 

“You were the Bad Wolf?” Jack whispered.

 

“I’m so sorry, Jack.  It must have been awful for you to have to wait so long.  Never knowing how or why,” Rose apologized.

 

“I won’t say that it’s been heaven, but Rose, it’s alright.  You’re not only worth dying for, you’re worth living for.  I am so happy for the two of you,” Jack insisted and wrapped his arms around both of his friends.

 

“Well, guess I’ll just get my things out of the TARDIS,” Martha grumbled and started heading back out of the Hub.

 

“Sorry? What’s that about?” Rose called after her.

 

“Martha, there’s no need for that,” the Doctor insisted.  “Rose, this is Martha Jones.  She’s been keeping me out of trouble while you were away.  She’s been through an awful lot for my sake recently, in fact.”

 

“It’s alright, Doctor.  You’ve got her back now.  You can just take me home,” Martha told him.

 

“Wait! Please, Martha,” Rose pleaded.  “I understand, I really do.  And I hope that you’ll give me some time to talk with you about that.  But please, don’t leave because I’m here.  We would love to have some more company on the TARDIS.  Jack used to travel with us.  Would you like to join us again, Jack?”

 

Jack looked between the two women, then glanced toward the Doctor.  He could see that they might need an intermediary to help with this transition, and he did love travelling on the TARDIS.  That was why he was waiting for the Doctor all these years, after all.  “Sure, Rosie.  I’d love to join Team TARDIS again.  That alright with you, Doc?” he replied with his trademark grin.

 

“Well,” the Doctor said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up in thought.  “Yeah, course you can come along, Jack.  The more the merrier.  What do you say, Martha? Willing to stick around and see what kind of trouble a whole team of us can get into?”

 

“Alright, just let’s try not to lose the TARDIS again any time soon?” Martha agreed.

 

“Not again, Doctor.  Did it fall into a pit after an earthquake again?” Rose asked him.

 

“No, no, nothing like that.  It stayed in one place actually, it was us that got sent back in time by a group of Weeping Angels.  We were stuck in 1969 for months!” the Doctor explained as he led Rose back toward the TARDIS, hand in hand.

 

“May I escort you back to the time and space ship, my lady?” Jack suggested, offering his arm to Martha.

 

“You may,” she responded, taking his arm.  “You’re not just sticking around for my sake, are you?”

 

“I’ll be completely honest with you, Martha.  I do think it’s a good idea for me to be around while those two are catching up, but I really did love my time travelling with them.  I’ve waited a very long time to meet up with the Doctor again and I’d regret it for even longer if I didn’t take this second chance,” Jack told her.

 

“I can accept that.  As long as they aren’t going to be making out in the kitchen,” she said, clearly not happy with the idea of walking in on them.  “They didn’t do that before did they?”

 

“Oh, Martha, no.  They were both in complete denial of the other having any feelings for them at all.  It was torture watching them dance around each other! The longing gazes when either turned their back.  But it was because he would outlive her by centuries.  If what Rose said is true, that won’t be the case anymore.  And if it means that they finally allow it to happen, I’ll gladly take walking in on them now and then.  In fact, I don’t suppose you two would let me join in?” he called a little louder as they caught up with the couple near the TARDIS.

 

“Jack!” the Doctor and Rose chastised.

 


End file.
